Talk:Trial:008/@comment-27754033-20170519205924
My Completely Idiotic Method That Actually Works Somehow For anyone who just can't keep track of the turns and gets wrecked after Lost Soul and stuff You will need: • a sacrificial squad - to take down Multifarious Lucius and to get subsequently wrecked after he transforms and uses Galaxy • a kind-of nuking squad - to breeze through the last two Lucius • revives - as many as you can bring (3 is a good enough number) • and if you want, a backup kind-of nuking squad - I didn't really need one tho 'Sacrificial Squad' This may be a sacrificial squad, but it does not mean that you'll just throw in your crappiest units you have, like the Thunderbird (ack, hated it when I summoned that one). THE GOAL OF THIS SQUAD IS TO KILL MULTIFARIOUS LUCIUS WITHOUT USING ANY REVIVES I ALSO STRONGLY RECOMMEND TO SAVE ELIMO FOR THE KIND-OF NUKING SQUAD Leader Skill: At least 50% to Max HP and Atk (lots of Omnis right now), boost to BB Atk (lots of Omnis for these too), boost to BC drop rates. Don't have a unit that covers all of this? They don't exist, just saying. You have friends tho...right? Squad Formation: Healer, Mitigator, DEF buffer, Waifu, Waifu (I literally lumped a bunch of random people together). Healers? I used Aurelia just because. Selena (7*, Omni) is also a good option, as well as Elza (7*, Omni). Mitigators? EASY! Get a mitigator (if he can cast a DEF buff that's a plus). I like Dolk - very much useful. DEF buffer? Lance (Omni) and Magress (Omni) are amazing at casting DEF buffs. I'm recommending these guy cus everyone is very likely to have them. You need a DEF buffer to decrease your chances of dying. Waifus? Doesn't necessarily have to be waifus to be honest. Bring people who are useful I guess. Damage dealers are much loved, as well as people who help with BB gauges and stuff. I brought the fabulous Nyami with me. After that you should expect to get wrecked when Multifarious Lucius transforms. 'Kind-of Nuking Squad' This is where we get serious. THE GOAL OF THIS SQUAD IS TO STAY ALIVE AND COMPLETELY NUKE LUCIUS, SERIOUSLY. Leader Skill: At least 40% boost to all parameters (again, lots of Omnis), boost to BB Atk (again, lots), boost to BC, HC drop rate. Squad Formation: Healer/Mitigator/DEF buffer, BC farmer + nuker, nuker, nuker, nuker WARNING: UNITS SHOULD HAVE A SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNT OF HP, ATK AND DEF (no one cares about REC) THIS TIME I WILL PUT THIS DOWN AS A MUST: GET ELIMO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. BC farmer + nuker? Eggspert Huntress Carrol is amazing. I personally had her as the leader with Regil as a friend skill (because everyone seems to be using Regil now). Don't have Carrol? Plenty others: you're sure to have one. Nukers? EZE, CIARA, MILLIA, REGIL, SHION, FEI AND FANG (Omni), ARTHUR, OHMYLORD THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE. Can't figure out who is your best? There's an easy way. Find someone who has every single one of the following : 6000+ ATK, Omni Rarity. DONE There we go. Definitely not fullproof. But it works. Adios.